


Life As a Freedom Fighter

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Crushes, Desire, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rebels, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Life as a Freedom Fighter gets lonely. Yet when Aang and his friends encounter the young rebel group, one of them named Běnjiémíng wants to get to know the last Airbender more. This does not go unnoticed by the leader, Jet. Takes place during the Gaang's stay with Jet before the betrayal. Běnjiémíng is the narrator.
Relationships: Aang/Jet (Avatar), Aang/Jet/Original Character, Aang/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeoshotaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeoshotaboy/gifts).



If you travel enough you start to see the same faces in different people. Refugee travels seem to take the same flights. They go to the loneliest places in the world. They stay at the same villages. Everyone picks a mountain retreat set in a remote corner. So if you spend a month in the beautiful forests near Gaipan, it's not uncommon to run into someone you met in the village a year later in the same stretch of forests in another small town.

It's not like you become friends. You might strike up a conversation in a village. But mostly it's just a polite nod when you see the same face again in the market or getting off a river raft. It's probably not that much different than people with traditional jobs in cities or busy trading centers. There are people you know, but you don't really know.

Life as a Freedom Fighter is lonely. It's virtually impossible to have a relationship back home when you spend most of the week striking down Fire Nation scum. People have different ways of coping. Most eat or drink too much. Others spend every waking moment focused on training. But some turn to sex.

Everyone has their preferences. For some it's blowing off steam with a warrior after spending hours together raiding enemy camps. I've known tons of fighters who ended up in passionate, tumultuous affairs with their comrades. I've also known boys and girls who preferred to troll the villages looking for meaningless one night trysts.

I Běnjiémíng, am no different than the rest. I'd fucked fellow warriors and spies and had both are brief. I'd slept with shepherds and boys who worked for Fire Nation employers. More than once I'd gone back to a strangers room after sitting in the Gaipan tavern until the patrols make their rounds.

The Gaipan tavern was the easiest. There wasn't much downside, unlike fooling around with a comrade. Plus it didn't require the effort of building an alliance with someone you talked to in two minute drinks when you were finding your seat or eating in. The only downside is that it's always a complete chance. You could not go to the tavern looking for something. Most nights the room was filled with all kinds of people. Not every person was looking for a one night stand. You just had to get lucky and sit down in the right seat on the right night.

Most of the encounters were forgettable. Just a good time between two strangers who were often half-drunk or frustrated. Typically it was just a one night thing. Though there were times that it escalated to something more. It never came close to being a relationship, though. More like heated trysts or friends-with-benefits.

I should have known that Jet would be different.

I noticed him in the forest on Summer evening. I'd arrived in town that morning and spent the day trying to find something to eat. Jet wasn't one of the familiar faces. I was certain I'd never seen him in an neighboring village or walking through the town. It would have been impossible to forget him. Jet was handsome.

Jet is dark skinned, but speaks with a gorgeous voice. Jet had big, beautiful black eyes, fine lips, and wild brown hair. His body is fit and strong. He looked like someone who belonged in an army. Not sitting in a tree top as a bandit and a wanted criminal.

That first night I sat at the end of the tavern. Jet was alone at the nearest booth. I watched a steady stream of Fire Nation men in red-black armor walk over and attempt to start a conversation. He brusquely and confidently brushed all of them away. I wasn't surprised. Jet didn't look like the type of guy who could ever be challenged in a tavern. Especially not by middle-aged Fire Nation men in armor or drunken young soldiers out to satisfy their kicks.

I didn't even attempt an approach him. I sat quietly at the bar eating dinner and then having a few drinks while I tapped away on my own sword hilt. Jet left alone around the middle of the evening. I stayed until midnight. I spent the last half-hour making a half-ass pass at a young strange looking traveler in a orange-yellow outfit who came in and took the stool by me. He looked to be on the verge of his teen years—about 12 years older, the same age as me. I'd found over the years that a lot of youths were most often the ones looking to have a little fun. Either that, or the kids right out of school.

The boy—Aang—was willing to flirt. But it was obvious that it wasn't going anywhere that night, so I packed up and headed to my room alone. Before I left, he promised he'd be in the tavern again the next night.

The next two nights were similar to the first. I had dinner and drinks sitting at the tavern. I'd see Jet working alone at a booth and politely turning anyway any Fire Nation person that approached. Aang would eventually come in, sit next to me, and flirt for a few hours without it actually going anywhere. Either he just wanted a little male attention or he was holding out until another day—his last night in Gaipan. I'd seen that behavior in the past. Someone who wanted to make sure it was just a one night thing. I assumed we would sleep together and I was happy about it. Aang was a little wild being an Airbender, but still attractive and amazing. I didn't bother trying to meet someone else. If it didn't lead to sex, I was still glad just to have some company in the tavern.

On the following day I had left the market just after the fifth hour. I went straight to the tavern. Though we'd not made any plans, my hope was that Aang would show up early, too, and he'd be up for slipping out early. The week had been busy and stressful. I was dying to blow off some steam. I wanted something more than a swift half hour romp after too many drinks.

The tavern was mostly empty at that hour. Surprisingly, Jet was already set up in the same corner booth. He looked up and flashed me a smile as I walked in. I nodded in his direction. It was the same casual greeting I exchanged in our hideout and locations all over the forest with people I would never actually talk to. I was surprised he even recognized me. I thought perhaps he was just being polite since we were the only ones in the tavern.

I sat down at my stool and ordered a drink. I was seated or only a couple of minutes when Jet came over and stood next to me. He signaled the bartender for a drink.

Up close, he was even more stunning. His dark hair was disheveled and hung down to frame his face. Jet wore makeshift armor and tunic with leggings and boots. His tunic was triangle-necked and low-cut with red linen trim. It was a deep red linen that looked good against his brown skin and showed off the physique of his torso. It was covered in a gold pattern with big gold buttons.

"A cute boy smiles at you and you don't come over to say hello?" he said to me in his alluring voice.

I was surprised. At first I couldn't believe he was speaking to me. Much less comprehend what he'd said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't realize it was an invitation."

"You've been sitting here all week glancing over at me," he said. "And you haven't said a thing to me. What else would it be?"

"Well, every time I glanced over you were sending somebody away," I responded. "I took that as a sign not to cross you."

Jet laughed. It was beautiful, deep sexy laugh.

"Old Fire Nation men and ignorant glory-seekers," he said. "Those are the only guys who've approached me. Not exactly my type. I can do better, don't you think?"

I nodded my head.

"Definitely," I said. I couldn't get over how attractive he was. I've always done fine with the boys, but he felt out of my league.

"You can too," he said.

I gave Jet a puzzled look.

"Don't play the fool," he said. "I've noticed your companion this week. I think you can do better than an older man who wants to have a fling with a young kid but can't follow through on his desire."

I blushed. I felt embarrassed that he'd noticed me and Aang.

"You're very straightforward," I said. "I suppose you've heard that before."

"I've had to fight since I was 8-years-old. Almost everyone I knew and loved the Fire Nation killed. I've been trying to get some of that peace back ever since. Most of the time I just wear the pain on my sleeve," he responded. "That one is almost a compliment. I'm straightforward. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," I responded. I thought about how passive Aang had been all week since he and his Water Tribe friends arrived. "Straightforward is real."

"Good," he said. "I'm sick of the food here. It's awful. Plus I hate going to nice taverns alone. Do you want to go somewhere with me? There's a great in that's not far from here. I'm Jet, by the way. I guess we actually haven't met personally."

I introduced myself.

"So? Are we going?" he asked.

I had a decision to make. I wasn't completely sure where an evening with Aang would lead, but I felt confident we'd end up in bed. It seemed much less likely to happen with Jet. In all likelihood we'd have a nice meal, some conversation, maybe a few drinks, and it wouldn't go much further. Still, there was a small chance something might happen with him. Even if it didn't, I'd probably enjoy the evening. I finished the rest of my drink. Jet drowned his wine. Then we got our things and left. If it went badly, maybe I could still catch Aang later in the hideout.

Dinner was great. The food was delicious and things just clicked between me and Jet. The conversation was interesting and funny at first. There was an undeniable chemistry between the two of us. It was unlike any experience I'd had on the road. Eventually, it turned flirtatious. He'd punctuate what he was saying by reaching out to touch my arm or hand. I couldn't stop staring at him and admiring his inspiring beauty. I'd catch him staring back at me with those big black eyes.

We left the restaurant teasing and shoving playfully like brothers. We were slightly tipsy, but we'd only split a single bottle of wine and were far from drunk.

"What next?" he asked. "How should two young, attractive guys spend the evening in Gaipan?"

"I don't know," I responded. "I've spent a bit of time here looking for shelter, but I haven't really gone out looking for fun at night. I could look around and try to find another tavern or an inn?"

"Yeah," he responded with a slow head nod. "That could be fun. But I'm just not sure of something." he said.

"Not sure of what?" I asked. I was worried that Jet didn't feel comfortable going off alone and getting drunk with me.

"I'm not sure it will leave us enough time," he said.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"To fuck," he said with a smile.

Jet pressed his hot body against me. His strong torso crushed against my chest. Jet was taller than most boys I've known, and with his boots on it was easy for him to turn his lips up to meet mine.

We kissed for the first time. It was slow and wonderful. I wrapped my arm around the small of his back and pulled him tight. My lips parted and our tongues met. I was instantly hard.

I stepped against the wall of a print shop and quickly hailed a cab. We'd walked to the restaurant, but it had taken over 10 minutes. Neither of us wanted to waste that much time getting back.

We were like two romantic lovers in the back street. Neither of us paid attention to the onlookers. It didn't matter if they were glancing back. We didn't care.

Jet leaned into me, lifting his ass off the bench we'd stopped st. We kissed. I ran my hand up his leggings and under his blue linen trousers. I realized he was wearing underwear. I went higher and cupped his ass. Jet was also wearing a thong. He looked at me and winked.

"Were you planning on this tonight?" I asked.

Jet shrugged.

"More like hoping," he said. "I get bored in this town. It's nice to enjoy it with some company. But I don't usually find someone to pique my interest."

We kissed again. I kept my right hand on his ass. My left went to his crotch. I rubbed it through his groin and gave it a squeeze. A lusty moan slipped through his lips.

Jet reached for my cock. I was still rock hard. He rubbed and teased me through my pants. We kept kissing one another. I glanced up and saw the owner of the shop watching us in the front window. But I still didn't care.

Jet unzipped my trousers discreetly and slipped inside. He wrapped his hand around my thick boner.

"Oh spirits," he said with arched eyebrows. "You get better and better."

Jet started jacking me off. I leaned back and let him pump my dick. I looked in the window and saw we still had an audience. I closed my eyes to block him out. I felt like I could blow at any second.

The owner drew his attention away to help a customer.

"To be continued," Jet whispered before he zipped me up.

We hurried through the inn lobby. Jet made a quick nod at the bar.

"Looks like our new friend is in there. You want to leave me and go talk to him?"

I saw Aang's back. He was sitting on a stool at the bar alone, wearing an orange cap to hide his blue arrow tattoo. I grabbed Jet's hand and pulled him toward the staircase instead of answering.

We were the only guests. Jet pushed further upward to a high floor. When the doors to a free room shut, he dropped to his knees and released me again. I couldn't believe what he was doing. But I'd no interest in stopping him.

My cock had softened a bit. Jet pulled it out quickly.

"Oh spirits," he said again. "You have a beautiful cock."

Jet wrapped his lips around the swollen head. He used his tongue to toy with it. I groaned loudly. Jet bobbed his head up and down my rigid shaft.

The passion started to build. Jet slid my cock back into my pants and tied me up quickly. When the doors opened there was a bellhop waiting. I couldn't tell if he saw the tent in my pants.

We rose up off the floor and Jet led me to the bed. I fingered his hair aside and kissed the back of his neck while he drew back the sheets. I ran my hands up his thighs and lifted his tunic to expose his nipples and handsome abs. I rubbed my hard cock against him and reached around to lick his nipples.

Jet got into the fresh bed and I followed him in. He turned and threw an arm around my neck and kissed me deeply. The far wall of the room was solid limestone—a big window looking out on the town. I pushed him across the bed until we were sprawled over top of it.

"Turn around," I commanded. Jet obeyed.

"Take off your tunic," I said.

He tossed his tunic aside. Jet's scent heavy on the sleeves and he had nimble, strong arms.

"Hands against the board," I commanded.

Again, he obeyed.

"Stretch your ass out."

Jet leaned so that his hot ass was sticking back in the air. I pushed his trousers back up again. His ass was perfect. His warm black pubic trail ran between his excited bold groin.

I started grinding into Jet again. I kissed the back of his neck. I reached around and quickly unbuttoned his undershirt. His undershirt was silky and barely contained his fluid curves. I grasped the bottom and pulled it up until I could see his hard, brown nipples. Then I ran a hand between his smooth thighs until I rubbed against Jet's wet crotch.

"Spread your legs," I whispered.

I glanced out the window at the commotion far below. It would have been impossible for anyone to see us. But there were a couple of light still on in the building across the way. I wondered if anyone could glimpse us from their room.

I dropped to my knees behind Jet. I kissed my way up his leggings and then over his bare flesh. I found the thin strip of silk covering his ass. I drug my tongue over it and tasted his juices. Jet moaned reflexively.

I deftly unfastened the ties on his trousers and grabbed the bulge. I pulled it down his tight legs. Jet's hairy brown ass was waiting for my tongue.

I licked him from front to back. I drug my tongue up higher and tickled his asshole. Then I went back to his cock. I plunged my middle two fingers in Jet's butt and started fucking him as I licked.

Jet was LOUD. We weren't in a cheap hotel with thin walls, but I still find it impossible to imagine the other guests sleeping through his cries. I fingered his butt harder. Jet started to squirm and wiggle. He leaned his head against the wood for extra support. Jet moaned my name and begged me to keep going.

I tongued his butt from behind. His juices started dripping down my chin. I kept driving my fingers into him. Jet's face and tits were planted against the big wooden frame. His legs started to shake. He cried out loudly and started cumming. His knees buckled and he fell down into my arms as he climaxed.

We kissed one another several times. I kissed down Jet's neck and all over those luscious nipples. We both started stripping. I got up and sat in a chair in the corner. My erect cock was sticking straight up.

"Suck my cock," I commanded.

Jet got on his knees in front of me. He was completely naked. We were still in front of the big window. I glanced across and saw shadows in the windows across the street. I secretly hoped someone was watching. The idea thrilled me.

Jet ran his tongue up and down my rigid bowl. It glistened with his saliva in the oil lamplight. He wrapped his lips around my swollen head and took my shaft into his mouth slowly. My whole body tingled as if I got out of a bath.

"You like that?" he asked with a wicked grin.

I nodded.

"How about this?" he asked.

Jet moved further in-between my spread legs. He wrapped a hand around my big cock and pulled it between his sweet, soft lips. Jet cupped his balls, leaving him hard, brown nipples peeking against his sweaty chest. He squeezed his lips together on my manhood and slowly moved them up and down.

"You like this?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"You like fucking my mouth?" he asked.

"Yes Jet," I groaned.

Every nerve in my cock was stimulated. Jet jiggled them faster. Every few strokes he'd stop and lean forward to lick my cock and keep it lubed.

"I'm going to cum," I gasped.

Jet grabbed each of his nipples and started pinching them intently. I was aroused visually and physically. I felt my cock spasm and then I popped. My first shot hit him on the lips. Then I spurted all over his face. Jet kept going until I'd finished cumming on him.

"You're not through yet, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Good," he said.

Jet wiped my cum off with his fingers and licked them clean. Then he took my hand and we moved to the fresh side of the bed.

"On your back," he said.

Obviously, I was no longer the one giving commands.

I laid down on the cool bed sheets. Jet straddled my bare chest and pushed his ass to my face. Then he leaned forward. I inhaled the awesome scent of his butt. I eagerly buried my tongue in it again.

Jet leaned forward and gently licked at my regrowing cock. I felt his right hand wrap around the base and he gently tugged at it.

I swirled my tongue around his hole.

"Use your fingers," he commanded.

I plunged one back inside him. Jet moaned with delight. I pushed a second one in him.

Jet wrapped his lips around my cock. He moved slowly up and down my shaft. Jet wanted me hard again.

I sucked his cock into my mouth. I kept two fingers in his hole and pressed my thumb against his asshole. I slowly circled it around the rim. Jet squealed pleasurably. He started rocking back and forth on my face. My fingers were forced deeper inside him. The tip of my thumb breached his ass.

Jet kept tugging my cock. He was no longer being gentle. He jerked it frantically with abandon. Sort of painfully. It was turning to iron again.

I crammed a third finger into his ass. I bit at his cock and pushed my thumb further into his ass.

"Oh Spirits yes!," he cried out.

Jet's ass lips were visibly contracting. He squeezed his thighs tight around my hand. Then he screamed loudly and started cumming again.

I gently pushed him off my chest.

"On your knees," I said. I was taking the lead again.

Jet got on his hands and knees on the bed. He was facing the big window. I could see the reflection of his face and his wet body. I got behind him and slapped his beautiful little ass hard enough to make him yelp. I wrapped my hands in his unkempt, dark hair and pulled gently, forcing Jet to arch his back and lift his hips. I used my free hand to guide my fiery cock into his hot, wet butt.

I watched the reflection while we fucked. Her mouth was wide open as she moaned and groaned. Her titties bounced with each thrust of my cock. I wanted to take it slow and enjoy the view, but I couldn't contain myself. I'd been dying to fuck her all night and my first orgasm did nothing to dull my desire.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to pound his butt. I kept pulling gently on his dark hair with one hand. I slapped his ass again with the other.

"You like this?" it was my turn to ask.

"Oh yes," he cried out in a highly aroused voice. "Don't stop," he added. "Don't stop by the spirits..."

I fucked him harder, feeling his legs wobbling again. Jet screamed at the top of his lungs as he climaxed on my dick. I knew that everyone on our floor could probably hear him.

I pulled out and started jerking my own dick. I was going to finish by blowing on my leader's bare ass. But he had other ideas. Jet turned and brought my cock back to his lips again.

"I want to taste myself on you," he whispered.

Jet took over jacking my cock while he sucked the head. I started groaning loudly. At the last second, he pulled his mouth away and I shot my second load of the night all over his face again.

The two of us collapsed into the sheets and help one another. We kissed and fondled the other's body quietly. I'd like to say we fucked until the sun started to rise, but the truth is that we were both exhausted and fell asleep at some point.

When I woke up the next morning, he was in the wash room in a silken robe. Jet's hair was wet as if he'd just bathed. I stepped behind him and ran my hands over his curves. I tugged the soft cloth robe open so his fit tall body was revealed and I could see all of him in the mirror.

"We need to get back to the gang," he protested.

"I know," I answered. "But we can be quick."

"You should know by now that quick isn't my thing," he answered with a smile.

Jet pushed my hands away and pulled the robe closed.

"Okay," I said. "Can't blame me for trying for one last minute," I answered.

"One last minute?" he said with a puzzled look.

"Is this not a one time thing?" I asked.

"I hope not!" he said. "We were too good together for that. Are you going to stay with the Freedom Fighters? Or off to another village?"

"I'm here," I responded running my right hand over his chest.

"Good. I don't want you to leave," he said. "You're not going to move to another hut to try and avoid me, are you? Off to find another romantic conquest?"

"No way," I answered.

"Good," he said again with a smirk.

He turned and gave me a long, wet kiss. I pulled the sash on his robe so it came open again. I ran a hand up his smooth, bronze thigh and over his hot mound. This time he didn't bother protesting my touch.

Jet hopped up on the counter with his robe dangling open. I stood naked between his legs and gripped his warm soft ass. Moving between kissing his nips and sucking those big brown nipples as I fucked him nice and slow until he came. Then Jet got on the floor and sucked me until I came. This time he swallowed every drop my manhood gave up.

I bathed while he got dressed. Before I left we exchanged another chaste kiss and promised to meet up again the next week.

By the time the new week rolled around I was aching to be with Jet again. Most experiences in the forests are only a one night thing. I have fun, but I don't feel especially drawn or connected to the other person. But that wasn't the case with Jet. I couldn't stop thinking of him. We talked together a few times over the end of the week. At first it was casual, meaningless banter. But our conversations quickly took on a more suggestive and playful tone. Soon they became very dirty.

Unfortunately, part of keeping up a rebel hideout means you actually have to work. Group meetings and risk-filled raids prevented us from meeting up the first three nights. I was more than willing to stay up late or meet early for a quick kiss, but he didn't bite on the invitation and wouldn't tell me where he often was so I couldn't just spontaneously show up. I contemplated just hanging out in the treetops until I saw him, but that seemed too sad and I didn't want to fuck things up by coming off like a stalker.

Instead of actually fucking each another, we just kept sending dirty notes. They went from flirting and brief poems to being explicitly graphic. Jet talked about the things he wanted to do to my body. I talked about the way I wanted to make him moan my name.

We both agreed to meet up on the following day no matter what. We were going to meet out by the nearby river and it wouldn't matter if we got together late and missed a night of sleep.

After days of only passing notes, I was surprised on that very afternoon when I heard a commotion outside my hut and found a note from Jet pinned to the tree.

"There's a problem," he said in the note.

"Oh no," I muttered to myself.

Normally I'd take things more casually, but I'd become obsessed with the idea of fucking him again and I didn't know if he would even be in the hideout next week.

"It's not a huge deal," he said when I found him sharpening his swords. "It's just something I have to do. I ran into Aang's again at dinner the other night. I didn't know he was going to be here a bit longer and he wants to meet up for dinner. Him, Katara and her brother and Sokka won't be here next week, so this is really the only chance I have to see him."

"I understand," I said. I tried to keep the dejection out of my voice.

"So, here's a few options," he said. "Are you still going to be here next week?"

I told Jet that I was.

"Jet, we can just put it off until next week if you want, though that's not what I'd hope for," he said.

"Me either," I added.

"Okay," he continued. "Well, I can go out with Aang and try to make it quick and then we can meet up late. But, I'll warn you, sometimes we get together and have too many drinks and lose track of time, so it could end up very late."

"Yeah, we can do that," I responded with a glimmer of optimism.

"OR," he said. "You can come out with us. I promise that he's cool and you'll have fun. Aang's really amazing. He's even taught some of the gang a few good fighting moves, Avatar or not. Plus, if you're with us it would probably be much easier for us to break away early and have some time to ourselves."

"Meeting your new friends?" I said with a laugh. "I didn't know that our relationship had gone that far."

Jet laughed in response. It was incredibly sexy to hear.

"Normally I wouldn't ask you to do that," he said. "But you're fun, sharp and really loyal. Aang is fun. I'm sure we'll have a good time together. Then we can have a better time alone. What do you say?"

I agreed to meet up with him that night for dinner. No matter what he said I wasn't convinced that an evening with a third wheel would be that much fun. Especially when I wanted nothing more than to have Jet to myself. But it seemed like the best way to spend time with him and ensure I ended the night in his bed. We agreed on a time to meet up towards the canopy in her friend Aang's hut.

As I got out of my hut that evening I got a note from Jet saying he was running late but that Aang was waiting if I wanted to find him. I climbed down the tree and then to the circular lodge where we all took our meals together. I hadn't decided if I'd try to find the Airbender or just sit and drink alone.

There were a few other kids sitting in the lounge area in groups and a couple of solo people keeping to themselves. I recognized Aang instantly.

I'd only had fleeting looks of him and didn't even know he was Jet's friend. I just saw a slender Airbender boy at the bar that I knew I'd seen before. More than once, in fact. He was the Avatar-the balance keeping master of all four elements-the one people needed to help free the world. In this case, it was always in times when people feel they've lost everything. I'd never spoken to him. But I'd noticed him. The boy was strikingly cute and impossible not to be drawn to. A few times in the days after they came, we were growing closer and beginning to enjoy time so much, it's like the war never happened. Typically when I was training with the rest of the gang and had to observe either Aang or Sokka closely.

I decided to approach him. At least I had an excuse to talk to him now—even if it turned out he wasn't a close friend of Jet's, I'd have an opening the next time we could spend time together.

Aang was sitting on a stool in a long-sleeved yellow shirts, loose orange shawls, brown pants, and tall red boots. The front of the shirt fell to the knees but was cut at the crotch to leave the material draping only over the outside of his legs. The shirt was held in place by an orange, belt-like wrap, and the end of the leg draping was tucked securely into the top of the knee-high boots.. He really did look exotic and beautiful.

"Excuse me," I started.

"Hi! I'm just waiting for a friend," he said quickly. "I'm not looking to sign anymore Avatar autographs."

I was surprised by his honest yet bold attitude, but not in a crude way.

"Okay," I said. "I'm meeting someone, too. Two people actually. Your name doesn't happen to be Aang, does it?"

The young Airbender nodded.

"Are you Jet's friend?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry!" he said. "I didn't mean to come off as mean. It's just. Well, you know how it is when strangers come up to you. Especially in wars..."

"No offense taken," I answered with an uneasy chuckle.

"Jet is running late," he said.

"Yeah, he sent me a note."

"So take a seat," he responded. "I'll get you a drink to make up for earlier."

I sat down next to Aang and he got a drink ginger tea for me and a refill for himself.

"I feel like I've seen you before," he said. "I get that feeling a lot because I travel so much. I see a lot of vaguely familiar faces though I've been asleep for a hundred years. Jet found you, right? Alone in Gaipan?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I was traveling with my family until some Fire Nation thugs attacked us and knocked me out," I responded gripping my cup grimacing.

"I miss mine too.... You live in the area?"

I shrugged my shoulders, most of my memory still lost to me.

"I know how that feels-my home's lost to me," he said trying to fight back tears. "And I'm supposed to be the great Avatar. I'm still just a kid though."

"I've seen you during the day meditating and helping train the others," I responded. "I really admire that a lot."

We continued to chat about life and experiences we had while we waited. Jet hadn't exaggerated. Aang was witty and a little wicked and fun to talk to. We sat chatting for half an hour before Jet showed up. Then we all had dinner together. We split two bottles of wine with our meal and then shared a kettle of green tea after the meal. After the first one, Aang reached inside his shirt, he was carrying and produced a gourd table jug of Sake.

"We should be drinking this," he said. "Sokka gave it to me today to celebrate how good everyone's skills have improved. I heard of it being a favorite in the Fire Nation a hundred years ago but never tried it."

"Let's have some then," Jet suggested. "No time like the present," he said.

"So true," Aang responded. "Why don't you guys come up to my room and have a couple," he suggested.

As much as I enjoyed talking to Aang, I was actually hoping to end the evening and get back to Jet's own room to fuck. Jet seemed to be on the fence. When Aang kept pushing he agreed that we should go up and have a drink.

The sake was smooth and potent. One drink quickly turned into three. We were talking a laughing sitting around a small table in the room. Before long we were getting very drunk.

"I feel like dancing," Aang said. "Let's go out."

Jet glanced at me and then back to Aang.

"I don't think so," Jet said. "It's getting late."

Aang looked at the water clock.

"Since when is it ever late to you?" he asked.

"We kind of had plans," Jet responded.

"At this time of night?" Aang said with an arched brow. "I wonder what kind of plans that could be?" he added with a playful wink.

Jet looked away and almost blushed.

"Oh, don't act all innocent and embarrassed just because he's here," Aang said to him. "I know you. I bet he probably does, too, by now!"

He instantly moved closer to Jet, faster than I could blink.

"If we're not going out to dance, then I'm dancing here," he declared.

Aang put on some swift, fluid dance moves. He blew out all the oil lamps except one one. Then he grabbed Jet's right hand.

"Come on. Dance with me," he said teasingly.

Jet looked reluctant and still a little embarrassed.

"It really is late," he said. Jet shot me a quick apologetic look.

"You can stay for another drink and dance with me," Aang protested. "Why, you can stay all night. It won't be the first time you've spent the night in my room," he added.

Aang winked in my direction. Jet started blushing again.

"Maybe I'll just get drunk enough to fall asleep and then you too can go ahead with your 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴 right here while I'm sleeping," he said. "Or you can do things to me."

Aang winked at me again.

"You know, like write on my face with ink or dip my hand in a cup of water. Usual pranks."

"I don't think that's what you meant at all, " Jet scolded.

"Are you saying that I suggested you take advantage of me?" Aang said with yet another wink. "Well that's your own crazy idea if it happens, Jet! I would never suggest that you do things while I'm sleeping. I'd prefer to be wide awake in the middle of a handsome couple!"

This time he flashed me a wicked smile.

Jet gave up. I'm sure he could match wits with Aang all night, but it was obvious he didn't see the point.

"Just shut up and dance," he said with a laugh.

Aang shed his shawl and pulled the hem of his yellow silk shirt out of his pants. He untied another clasp at the top. I could see his shining white skin come to light. He kicked off his boots and started dancing in a sensual motion.

Jet tried to return to his seat, but Aang danced over after a few seconds and took his hand. Aang pulled him out of the chair. Jet kept trying to pull away, but eventually he gave in with a laugh and started dancing next to him.

Jet was wearing his usual blue silk tunic covered up over by his red-colored armor. His unruly hair I just loved looked as beautiful as ever. He kicked off his own matching boots and danced in his leggings. I was worried about getting pulled into the mix, so I moved farther away and sat at the edge of the bed. We all had another drink in hand.

"This is fun, right?" Aang asked.

Jet laughed and flashed his beautiful smile.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Take off your tunic," Aang said. "It's hot and you look like you're going out to battle."

Jet undid the claps on his armor and tossed it on a chair. His tunic was so thin and delicate that I could see the sweat stains through the thin material.

"Good," Aang said. "Loosen up."

He danced his way over to Jet and put his arms over his shoulders and around Jet's head. Aang grasped the back of Jet's head and the boy forward so Jet's long, dark hair cascaded around his face. Then he grabbed the tunic and pulled the hem free of the pants. Finally, he opened the top two ties on Jet's shirt.

Jet didn't resist. He just smiled and laughed heartily. He put two hands on Aang's hips and the two started dancing closer together.

"You like this?" he said to me with a naughty grin. "I bet it's like a dream come true for you."

Actually, I was fantasizing about a lot more than dancing. I wanted to watch the two them undress one another. But I realized they were just being playful and teasing me. At least that's what I thought was happening while my stomach grew warm.

"Nah, look at him," Aang said. "He's a very attractive guy. He earned his place in the Freedom Fighters from Day One. I'm sure two guys dancing playfully is nothing new to him. It would take more than this to make a beautiful fantasy."

"What about this?" Jet asked.

He moved his hands around Aang's waist and down to his ass. They moved closer together. Jet squeezed his ass and Aang let out a little yelp. Then he moved his hands down and squeezed Jet's ass.

Aang was a head shorter than Jet. He had to turn his head up just a bit to look Aang in the eyes. Aang looked down and I could see his gray eyes were full of lust. Jet pulled him in tightly and started kissing him.

It wasn't just a peck. It was a long, slow kiss. The two boys parted for a second and then went at it again with more passion. I watched their tongues slide into each other's mouth.

"Now I bet it's closer to a fantasy," Aang said.

Jet shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't know," he said. He nodded in the direction of my crotch. "He's not even hard yet."

"Are you sure we'd notice?" Aang asked.

"Totally," Jet said with a nod. "He has a big, well endowed cock."

Aang arched his eyebrows.

"I'm jealous," Aang said.

"Of whom?" Jet asked. "That I've been with him? Or that he's fucked me?"

Aang smiled and laughed. "That you've been with him," he said. "I've already had you."

Jet laughed.

"But not recently," he said.

"We can change that," Aang responded.

The two of them started kissing again.

I watched in awe as the two boys moved sensually to the mutual intimacy that propelled their touches and gasps. Jet slid his hands to Aang's hip and pulled at the front on his pants. It slipped to the floor and revealed a silky white underwear and yellow leggings. Jet undid all the laces on Aang's shirt. It dangled open. He had great, virgin nipples on a smooth chest.

They danced and kissed in front of the window. It looked like something out of a play. Their beautiful skin glowed in the soft lamp light. They continued to kiss and fondle and rub one another's bodies.

I didn't want to disturb them, but I couldn't just watch. My cock was so hard that it ached. I got up and moved behind Jet. I leaned into him so he should feel my hard on. Then I found the laces at the front of his pants and tugged it down. It slid to the floor.

Aang smiled at me and kissed Jet again.

Jet had on thigh high leggings with no white silky underwear. I rubbed his ass gently. Then I quickly opened my fly and slid out my hard 4" cock. As Jet danced, his silk covered ass rubbed against my boner.

I reached around and pinched his nipples. Aang started opening the buttons on Jet's tunic. His tunic was fine and matched the pants. The leader's smooth, brown body was unveiled out of the top.

"What's this doing in my way?" Aang said playfully.

He pulled the hem up off Jet's body and then traced air lines in random points over his torso. I put my hand beneath it and teased his right nipple. Aang leaned forward and ran his tongue around Jet's hard brown nipple.

"Take this off," Jet said.

He pushed as Aang's tunic. Aang stood up and shrugged out of it. Jet reached around and untied Aang's pants. I pulled Jet's tunic off his body and undid his pants too.

Both boys stood dancing in leggings and underwear. I was still fully clothed with my cock out and grinding against Jet's silk covered ass.

"I wanna make love to you," Aang said.

He walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers. Then he got in and lowered his pants down. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, sliding it down his long legs over his leggings.

Jet pulled away from me and crossed the room to the bed. He climbed in at the foot and spread Aang's legs. He got on his knees and dove for Aang's crotch.

Immediately Aang started to moan and squirm as Jet went down on him.

"Yes," he groaned. "Suck my cock. Oh suck my cock. Fuck it, please. Fuck my cock, Jet."

Jet plunged two fingers into Aang's butt.

I wasn't about to just stand around and watch. I quickly kicked off my boots and stripped off all my clothes. I got in bed behind Jet. I slid a hand up his smooth thigh until I felt his damp underwear. I pushed the gusset aside so I could see his brown firm penis. He was soaked and ready.

I spread the lips and lined my long cock up. Kissing the back of Jet's neck, I started fucking him.

Jet immediately lifted his head and cried out. Aang put a hand on it and guided Jet's tongue back to his waiting hole.

I slammed my cock in hard. The whole bed shook. Aang's perfect cock bounced. Jet moaned. I held onto his hips and started fucking him with everything I had. Going slow wasn't an option.

Aang played with his own hard pink nipples while Jet licked his groin. I kept fucking Jet, breathing in his scent. The room was filled with the sound of our moans and heavy breathing. It smelled like cock and sake. I could hear Jet lapping at Aang's cock. The sound of Jet's wet ass with each thrust inside him rang in my ears.

Aang started to cum first. He put both hands on Jet's head and held it between his thighs. Then Jet started cumming almost simultaneously. I pulled my dick out and gave it a full firm tugs. My cum shot out onto Jet's back and his underwear.

The three of us moved apart. Jet pulled of the underwear and tossed them aside. Aang leaned over Jet's back and started licking my cum. Suddenly he went much lower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to include Sake in the story in keeping with various aspects of Asian culture upon which the Avatar universe is based upon. Hope you are all enjoying so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Jet laid on his stomach with his legs spread and let Aang eat him out.

I caught my breath, rolled onto my back, and slid my leg between Aang's thighs. I licked at his own hairy slit while he did the same to Jet.

I couldn't believe Aang knew exactly what he was doing. Using his tongue and fingers he quickly brought Jet to orgasm and then followed it with a second. I was just trying to keep up. I slammed a finger in Aang's butt and licked his cock. Finally, he started cumming at about the same moment that he got Jet off a third time.

Jet pushed Aang away gently. I started to slide my head out, but Aang stopped me.

"Don't you dare," he said with a laugh.

The young Air-Bender turned around quickly so he was sitting on my face and looking towards my cock.

"You didn't exaggerate, Jet," he said. "It is a beautiful cock."

He leaned down and licked my stiffening dick.

"Mmm," Aang said. "I can taste you on him, Jet. I want to see him in you."

"You sure you don't want a try first?" Jet asked.

Aang pushed his butt harder into my face.

"I'm not done here yet," he said.

Aang's ass was blocking my view of what was happening. I felt Jet mounting me. I heard him and Aang kiss. Then I felt him take the head of my cock and rub it along his wet ass. Then he sat on it.

I grabbed Aang's hips and frantically licked his ass while Jet rode my cock. I groaned loudly into a mouth full of him.

Jet didn't go gentle. He rode me like a eel-hound. Aang leaned forward and sucked on Jet's nipples as Aang bounced up and down on my shaft.

I focused on fingering Aang harder. I pushed a thumb at his asshole and pressed. He exploded with delight. His warm juice ran down my face.

Jet kept grinding his hole into my thick rod as he rode it. He came a minute after Aang.

He got off my cock and Aang took it into his mouth.

"Your dick tastes like Jet," he moaned to me.

He started bobbing his head up and down. Jet helped him out by tugging at the base of my shaft.

"I'm gonna cum soon," I groaned.

Aang sucked hard on my pipe and swirled his tongue around. Jet tugged it. And I erupted in Aang's mouth.

"I owe you some head," Aang told Jet.

Aang moved between Jet's thighs.

"No," Jet said. "Sixty-nine."

Aang didn't object. He straddled Jet.

I laid next to them waiting for my dick to recover and watched the two boys get each other off. They both knew what they were doing. They both used their fingers and tongues on the other. It was impossible to track how many orgasms they had. Every couple of minutes one of them was cumming. I must have watched for 20 minutes. Long after my dick was hard again. I didn't dare interrupt the show.

Finally it was Aang that broke me out of my trance.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or what?"

I got up behind his ass. Jet pulled his head away from Aang's ass and licked my long shaft up and down. It made me tingle with anticipation.

I grabbed Aang's slender hips and pulled him to me. His ass was nice and tight. I had to slowly work my thick monster inside him. He gasped with pleasure.

"Yes," he moaned. "Yeah. Fuck me like a girl."

I went to work on his ass. I held his hips tight and drove my dick inside him.

Jet slid around behind me and started kissing the back of my neck. His lips were locked on my cock as it stretched out his friend's hole.

"Fuck me hard. Fuck me harder!" Aang begged.

He started cumming, and it only made him cry louder.

"HARDER!" he called out. "Fuck me harder! Fuck my hole deep!"

Sweat dripped of my body. My breathing was ragged. I fucked him as hard as I could. He came again and still asked for more.

"Now fuck me real hard," he pleaded. "Fuck me raw."

I slowed down and pulled my cock out. He swung his head around and shot me a death glare.

I kept my hand on his sweaty hips.

I found his asshole with the tip of my cock.

"Oh YES!" he nodded.

I buried it in him.

He was so hot and tight the more I sank in.

The sounds he made were unreal. I pounded his ass and he grunted like a wild sloth-bear. His whole body shook violently as I fucked him.

Jet just watched it content. He touched his cock casually while I ass-fucked his new friend.

I reached around and rubbed Aang's cock. He started shaking and I knew he was going to cum again.

I thrust harder. I fucked him with every ounce of strength in my body. I knew I was about to explode.

I started cumming right before he did. I pumped my hot load into his ass while he came.

When I pulled out, Jet took Aang in his arms. The two boys embraced and kissed while I watched smiling.

I drifted off to sleep on one side of the bed to the sounds of them moaning and cooing as they fondled one another.

When I woke up the next morning, Aang was already gone.

Jet couldn't stop talking about the night before.

"What time do you have to leave?" I finally asked.

"I already told the others and rescheduled it for this afternoon," he responded.

At that moment, he rode my cock like a komodo-rhino archer while I just laid on my back and watched his gorgeous cock bounce.

"So, you're still going to be here next week, right?" he asked after I'd filled his ass with cum.

I just smiled and nodded and we both started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed reading it and leave reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. I of course do not own the TV series. Do leave a review below.


End file.
